theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Characters of Everybody Loves Grimace
Thease are some of the characters that appear in the television show Everybody Loves Grimace. Protagonists *Grimace: A purple rapist and the main character. He often gets himself into trouble *Ronald McDonald: The CATHOLIC clown form McDonalds and Soviet Ronalds Commander. He gives Grimace somewhat impossible tasks. *Wario: A super fat man who likes to eat burgers. He goes on adventures with Grimace. *King Dedede: 2nd in Command of the Soviet Ronalds. *Donkey Kong: A member of the Soviet Ronalds who loves to eat bananas. *Stanley: A drug addicted Troll from Central Park. He gets all the other characters high on crack. *Rabbit: A drug addicted Rabbit from the Hundred Acre Woods. He is best friends with Stanley and the two get high on crack. *Shy Guy: A badass guy with a mask who loves playing tennis. *Metal Mario: A drug addicted, metallic plumber from Neo Bowser City. He is best friends with Shy Guy and Dry Bones. While he was extremely minor in the series during it's original airing, he was common in the Lost Episodes. *Nigel Thornberry: A very Smashing explorer with a shitty fetish for shit. *Tito: A fat Hawaiian bartender who loves saying "Lil' cuz" and trolling Chris Chan *RobotniGrimace: A strange combination of Dr. Robotnik and Grimace. *Squidward Tentacles: An octopus from the world of Spongebob. *Drew Pickles: The gayest man in the entire universe and leader of the swell Barney Bunch. He goes by RMDH to rape everyone there. Antagonists *Dr. Robotnik: The main villain of the series. Robotnik tries to ruin Grimace's fun. *Colonel Sanders: Ronald McDonald's SATANIC eternal foe. *Burger King: Another of Ronald's CATHOLIC friends. *Wendy: Another one of Ronald's SATANIC enemies. She is rather minor in the series. *The Great Brat King: Leader of the Brat Family. He constantly trolls on the Soviet Ronalds. *Squidcox Testicles: A gay clone of Squidward. While not truly evil, he does rape things that shouldn't be raped. *Fatty Bear: Leader of the Humongous Bunch and sworn rival of Drew Pickles. Others *Waluigi: Wario's tall and anorexic brother. *Diddy Kong: Donkey Kong's younger brother. *Elmo: A gay Muppet from Sesame Street. In every episode appearance, he dies in a gruesome manner. *Flapjack: An annoying child who lives inside a whale. He sees Grimace as his idol for some reason. *Olimar: A midget spaceman who hangs out with living dildos called Pikmin. He is one of Elmo's gay friends. *Chowder: An ugly purple fat boy who is Flapjack's possible gay lover. *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: A 5-year-old spoiled brat with a bucket full of evil dinosaurs. *Michael Bay: Director of the Transformer movies. He makes action movies that the Soviet Ronalds like to watch. *Mudkip: The mud fish Pokémon. They are common pets in RMDH. *Mario Head: The floating head of Mario! *RED Scout: A teenager from Team Fortress 2. He hates BLU Heavy. *BLU Heavy: A man from Team Fortress 2. He is RED Scout's mortal enemy. *Toad: Ronald McDonald's nephew. His girlfriend is Toadette. *Toadette: Toad's obnoxious, bitchy girlfriend. *Dry Bones: A drug addicted Koopa Troopa skeleton who is best friends with Shy Guy and Metal Mario. *DJ 2: A badass koala from Animal Jam. He is very minor. *Baby Peach: A cute baby princess who is friends with DJ 2. *Yoshi: Leader of the Soviet Yoshis, an ally group of the Soviet Ronalds. *Birdo: Yoshi's wife and second-in-command of the Soviet Yoshis. *Chi the Kitten: A cute kitten from the anime Chi's Sweet Home. She appears in the Lost Episodes. *Cinnamon : A swell Jamaican cinnamon stick who loves saying, "Here I cum, I am Cinnamon!" Category:Everybody Loves Grimace